


Enchanting Daydream

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Cameron runs into her crush, Dean Ambrose, at Starbucks, but is shying away from him.





	

Cameron had no idea why, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off of Dean Ambrose - everything about him was perfection in her mind. As she grabs her morning coffee at Starbucks, she's surprised to see him and Seth Rollins seated at another table. "He's so dreamy..." Cameron thought to herself. Just then, Dean gets up and walks over to her... "Hi..." Cameron said, shyly. "Hey..." Dean said, smoothly, "...They mixed up our orders." He added, shrugging. "Oh..." Cameron said, let down, "Here you go then." She continued, switching each others beverages. "Thanks!" Dean said, flashing her his bright smile, then walking away. "Dude... what are you doing?!" Seth said, with his mouth wide open. "Huh?" Dean said, sitting back down. "I saw the way she just acted with you... and you had no problem reacting back." Seth said, grinning. "Look... she's probably waiting for her boyfriend or something..." Dean said, looking away. "Um, she looks pretty darn single to me..." Seth said, taking a sip from his coffee mug. "Can't you just ask her for me?" Dean said, scratching his head. "Man up." Seth said, slightly chuckling. "Ugh, screw you!" Dean said, sticking out his tongue. "Titanic?" Dean said, walking back over. "What? Oh, yeah... I've had this book since I was like 10." Cameron said, blushing. "Well, maybe I could be the new book that you read..." Dean said, winking. "You..." Cameron said, out of words. "Yeah..." Dean said, smirking. "Feels like an enchanted daydream." Cameron said, lowly.

**Author's Note:**

> heres another Dean Ambrose fanfiction for all the fangirls out there like myself... xD please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments to it! ♡♥


End file.
